Sand Clock
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang gadis malang yang hidup menderita sampai dia menemukan sebuah jam pasir yang mengirimnya melewati waktu. Apakah Hinata mampu menemukan kebahagiaannya?/RnR/REMAKE
1. Part 1 : The Begining of the Journey

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Sand Clock*

*Story by Pink Uchiha*

*NaruHina*

*Warning: OOC-maybe-, gaje. *

.

.

_Percayakah kau?_

_Dengan adanya jam pasir…_

_Yang bisa membawamu melewati waktu…_

_Menuju masa depan dan masa lalu?_

_Kemudian kau bisa merubah kehidupanmu di masa sekarang…_

.

.

.

_Aku selalu sendiri dalam kesepian tanpa seorang pun yang menemani hari-hariku, tak ada seorang pun yang bersedia memberikan kehangatan cinta kasih walau sekejap saja, walau hanya sedetik saja. Semua berbalik dan membelakangiku kemudian membiarkan aku dalam kubangan kegelapan yang sepi._

_Aku tahu, aku tidaklah diinginkan untuk ada…_

_Aku tahu, aku selalu dibuang…_

_Aku tahu, aku takkan pernah bisa meraih kebahagiaan…_

_Bahkan meraih cahaya mentari yang bersinar hangat sekalipun…_

.

.

.

"AKU TAK SUDI KAU MEMANGGILKU AYAH! SAMPAI MATIPUN AKU TAKKAN MENGAKUIMU SEBAGAI ANAKKU!" suara amarah mengelegar membelah kesunyian di sebuah rumah mungil yang terlihat lapuk, tak lama kemudian sebuah pekikan histeris terdengar seiring dengan suara barang-barang yang pecah dan dilempar tak tentu arah oleh sosok pria dengan guratan didahinya.

Sang pria terus melempar dan meraih apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya menuju sosok tubuh ringkih yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan, tanpa belas kasihan pria tua itu terus melempar barang-barang pada sosok tak berdaya tersebut.

"DASAR SIAL! ANAK SIALAN! LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA! ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! MATI SAJA KAU MENYUSUL IBUMU!" maki pria tua tersebut sambil menarik paksa tangan mungil ringkih sosok gadis yang sebelumnya meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan itu. Pria tua itu menyeretnya paksa menuju loteng yang berfungsi sebagai gudang.

BRUK!

Tanpa perasaan pria tua itu mendorongnya hingga terjembab di lantai kayu yang berdebu kemudian menutup pintu gudang gelap itu. Dengan suara langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak pria tua itu melangkah turun meninggalkan loteng mengacuhkan tangisan gadis kecil dari arah gudang itu.

"AYAH TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA AYAH! HINATA TAKUT! AYAH!" tangis gadis itu sambil mengedor-gedor pintu gudang.

"Ayah… Hinata takut… tolong buka pintunya…" suara gadis kecil itu mulai melirih setelah sekian lama ia berteriak memohon belas kasihan ayahnya. Ia merosot dan meringkuk ditengah kegelapan dan hawa kesepian di gudang itu. Ia sendiri di tempat penuh debu dengan barang-barang tua dan sorotan cahaya redup dari jendela di ujung gudang yang mengarah langsung pada puncak cakrawala langit yang penuh awan.

Gadis kecil itu tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

Bruk!

Deg!

Ia terlonjak saat mendengar sebuah benda jatuh, dengan rasa keingin tahuan yang besar ia bangkit dan berjalan hati-hati menuju sumber suara tadi. Irisnya yang seputih mutiara melebar tatkala melihat sebuah dua benda cembung yang terbuat dari kaca dengan pasir di dalamnya, pasir tersebut akan mengalir turun ketika ia menegakkan benda itu.

"Jam… pasir?" gumam gadis kecil itu.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju sumber sorotan cahaya dari jendela, irisnya yang berwarna putih menatap cakrawala tanpa batas, cakrawala dengan sinar matahari. Gadis kecil itu menatap lama warna putih awan dan birunya langit angannya melalang buana menembus angkasa menuju kenangan dan impian tanpa batas dalam angan.

Pasir dalam jam pasir itu meluncur ke bawah menuju dasar dan cahaya dari jendela itu menyeruak menyinari penglihatannya membuatnya menutup iris putih seindah mutiara itu.

.

.

.

_Harumnya citrus menguar menyentuh indra penciumanku._

_Hembusan napas alam menyejukkan tubuhku._

_Tiupan serta belaian angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambutku yang berwarna hitam kebiruan._

_Hijaunya pepohonan hutan dan lautan cakrawala menyambut iris mataku yang terbuka._

_Hawa ini tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya._

_Hawa kebebasan yang sejak dulu kurindukan._

_Digengaman tangan mungilku pasir-pasir berjatuhan dengan perlahan dari dalam benda cembung dari kaca._

.

.

.

Suara bisingnya kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat gadis berambut _indigo_ itu tersadar, gadis beriris mutiara itu terpana melihat benda berukuran kecil meluncur di sebuah jalur panjang. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat benda apa itu, apakah benda itu seperti piring terbang yang selalu digembar-gemborkan ilmuan-ilmuan gila di negerinya?

Gadis itu menelusuri sekelilingnya, kakinya yang tak berbalut alas merasa sakit akibat panas dari tanah yang dipijaknya, gadis kecil itu mengangkat-angkat kakinya berulang-ulang dan melompat-lpmpat kecil dengan sesekali bibir mungilnya mengucapkan kata _'aduh-aduh'_ atau _'panas-panas'_ berulang kali. Terik matahari yang menyengat dan terpaan angin yang cukup kencang membuat gadis berambut indigo itu pusing, ia berlari menuju tempat yang sekiranya cukup teduh untuk melindunginya dari terpaan sinar matahari.

Si gadis kecil berhenti di sebuah tempat pemberhentian bis. Beberapa orang yang ada di halte itu menatapnya penasaran ketika melihat penampilannya yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Gadis kecil itu berambut _indigo_ panjang sepundak yang sedikit acak-acakan, pakaiannya adalah sebuah _dress_ selutut berwarna putih polos yang lusuh, wajahnya kusut dan dekil serta beberapa lebam-lebam kebiruan tampak di wajah, lengan dan kakinya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti gelandangan. Namun bukan pandangan iba yang di layangkan orang-orang di halte itu, melainkan tatapan jijik dan menghina.

"HEI JAUH-JAUH DARIKU!" bentak seorang bapak-bapak dengan pakaian jas mahal yang terlihat rapi. Pak tua itu menendang kasar Hinata tanpa belas kasihan sehingga gadis malang itu terjembab di aspal. Hinata merintih sakit dan menatap Pak Tua itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak adakah manusia yang iba padanya? Apakah ia sebegitu menjijikan sehingga di benci? Hinata menunduk sedih, ternyata orang lainpun tak ada bedanya dengan sang ayah. Tak mengharapkannya ada di dunia…

Hinata tetap terduduk di tanah, tangannya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah akibat bergesekan dengan aspal panas itu bergetar dan perlahan-lahan mengenggam tak lupa bertetes-tetes cairan bening dengan murahnya terjun dari pelupuk matanya.

Brrrmmm!

Suara deruan mobil terdengar di ujung jalan dan Hinata tetap terdiam di atas aspal itu. Orang-orang di halte itu bahkan tak menampakan raut iba sedikitpun malahan terkesan tak perduli dengan nasibnya. Hinata mengadah dan terbelalak ketika sebuah lamborigin melaju kencang di depannya. Secepat inikah akhir hidupnya? Ah, bukankah itu lebih baik bukan?

Hinata tersenyum miris dan menutup matanya bersiap menjumpai maut.

CKITTT!

Hinata tertegun dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat ketika ujung moncongnya akan menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata. Gadis kecil itu tetap terpaku hingga sosok dari dalam lamborigin itu membuka pintu. Sosok pemuda dengan rambut kehitaman yang nampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari menjulang tinggi di samping mobil itu. Sosok tegap itu melangkah mendekati Hinata dengan gagah. Dua jemari kekarnya menyentuh ujung kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajah tampan berkulit coklat dengan goresan menyerupai kumis kucing itu.

Dan Hinata terpana ketika iris lavendernya berjumpa dengan sepasang safir biru yang membuatnya rindu akan samudra lepas dan langit bebas. Tangan besar pemilik safir itu terulur membuat Hinata harus membalas sambutan itu. Dan ketika sepasang tangan mereka saling bertautan sosok tegap bak malaikat itu menebar senyum mempesona dan kata-kata penyejuk jiwa.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona?" tanyanya dengan sederhana namun bagi Hinata bagaikan alunan harpa surga. "Maaf hampir menabrakmu." Dengan penuh kelembutan pemuda itu menutun Hinata agara berdiri tegak. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dengan kaku. Pemuda itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Hingga sepersekian detik kemudian pemilik iris safir itu terkejut bukan kepalang. "Nona, pipimu lebam!" seru pemuda itu panik dan tanpa pikir panjang bahkan persetujuan dari Hinata ia menuntun tubuh mungil yang ringkih itu ke dalam mobil mewahnya bahkan tak menyadari tatapan heran orang-orang di halte itu yang baru saja melihat drama opera sabun yang populer di zaman dahulu.

Hinata bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Tahu-tahu ia di tarik begitu saja oleh sosok rupawan di sampingnya yang tangah serius mengemudikan mobil. Hinata sedikit-sedikit meliriknya dengan intens dan sedikit rona-rona merah yang menjalar ke sekitar pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nona, boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya pemuda beriris safir itu melirik Hinata sekilas. Hinata tersentak gugup dan memeinkan jarinya pertanda gugup.

"Hyu-Hyyuu-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata…" jawabnya dalam tingkat kegugupan akut.

"Oh, Hinata ya? nama yang sangat indah… _by the wa_y, namaku Uzumaki Menma." Timpal Menma. "Kau terlihat polos sekali ya." ujar Menma.

Hinata membulatkan matanya, "e-eh polos? A-apa maksudmu Me-Menma-_kun_?"

Menma terkekeh dan melirik Hinata. "Kebanyakan perempuan yang kutahu itu blak-blakan berbeda dengan kau yang selalu terbata-bata dan malu-malu begitu." Hinata kembali menunduk dengan raut malu-malu. "Ngomong-ngomong kau dari daerah mana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" tanya Menma.

"A-aku dari desa Daun…" jawab Hinata memainkan jarinya.

"Hahaha! Selera humormu bagus juga." Menma malah tertawa terpikal-pikal membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"A-aku ti-tidak sedang bercanda Menma-_kun_." Kata Hinata.

Menma meliriknya. "Desa Daun itu tak ada Hinata!" balas Menma kemudian.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Desa Daun itu a-ada Menma-_kun_! Desa itu bukan mimpi! Karena da-dari sanalah aku lahir." Sergah Hinata dengan nada sendu.

Menma mengerutkan alisnya. "Desa Daun memang ada Hinata. Tapi Desa itu ada pada zaman dahulu." Ujar Menma.

Hinata terbelalak, "ma-maksudmu?"

Menma menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata, "Desa Daun adalah kota ini, Konohagakure pada 200 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Menma.

Hinata tak tahu namun sekejab dunianya serasa berputar…

.

.

.

_Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu…_

_Jam pasir membantumu mengarungi waktu…_

_Memberimu satu kesempatan…_

_Untuk memilih kebahagiaan…_

_Di masa lalu, sekarang, atau masa depan…_

.

.

.

To be continue…

**Sebenarnya sudah lama banget fic ini aku telantarin, sudah hampir lupa keseluruhan isi plot yang direncanain dulu, jadi kuputuskan untuk lanjut dengan plot baru. Intinya sebenarnya tetep sama, Hinata yang melewati waktu dengan jam pasir. Dia bakal ketemu sama orang yang mirip dengan garis keturunan yang sama namun berbeda fisik.**

**Udah lama sekali sejak terakhir update fic ini. udah tiga tahun ya…**

**Sebenarnya plotnya memang masih ngambang, tapi aku coba buat nerusin. Moga-moga inspirasi segera datang dan fic ini segera tamat. Maaf kalo ada sedikit perubahan di karakternya. Untuk masa depan Hinata ketemu sama Menma, di masa lalu Hinata ketemu sama Naruko dan di masa sekarang –tempat Hinata hidup- dia bakal ketemu Naruto.**

**Sebelumnya makasih buat temen-temen yang dulu review fic ini, entah kalian masih sempet baca lagi atau enggak. Tapi aku ucapin terima kasih**

**Na Fourthok'og, mongkichii, ZoJu, DheKyu, **suka snsd, **Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Lovely Orihime, Nalula zurachan, **Hyuna toki, Runvil, **ArisaKinoshita0, **fatiyah, Blue Angel, Mjkfnudi, ** .9**

**Sign,**

**Kazama Sakura**


	2. Part 2 : Meet Menma from Future

Taukah kau, tentang sebuah jam pasir yang bisa membawamu melewati waktu? Jam pasir yang akan membuatmu menemukan kebahagiaan, entah di masa lalu, sekarang ataupun masa depan…

.

Sand Clock

By Pink Uchiha aka Kazama Sakura

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

.

_Aku bertanya-tanya… apakah sosokmu kan ada disetiap masa?_

_Atau… hanya kutemukan sekali di suatu masa untuk selamanya?_

_._

.

Sepersekian detik sepasang manik Hinata hanya mampu membulat, tak percaya akan kata-kata yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Menma. Apakah sekarang ia berada di masa depan? Bagaimana bisa? Dan sejak kapan?

Melihat gelagat Hinata yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Menma menatapnya heran. Gadis dengan iris _lavender_ itu tak lagi bersuara, malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu Hinata?" tanyanya penuh tanya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat.

Iris samudra pemuda berambut hitam itu berputar kembali kepada jalanan raya yang ramai. "Ah, boleh kutahu di mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Menma tanpa memutar kepalanya.

Hinata tersentak dan menunduk, ia memilin jarinya dengan pikiran getir. "A-aku tak punya rumah…" ujarnya.

Menma menghela nafas, ia kemudian semakin mengencangkan kecepatan mobilnya. Sayub-sayub di tengah-tengah keramaian jalan raya Hinata mampu mendengar ucapan Menma yang langsung membuatnya tercengang.

"Kalau begitu… mulai sekarang tinggalah bersamaku!"

Tinggal bersama? Sungguh?

.

.

Mungkin bagi Hinata, rumah besar yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah istana. Rumah itu sangat luas dengan desain eropa klasik dengan campuran modern. Halamannya sangat luas dengan taman bunga yang membentang berhektar-hektar jauhnya. Ia hanya mampu melongo kagum ketika mobil milik Menma berhenti dan berjajar-jajar pelayan membungkuk hormat menyambutnya. Hinata hanya mampu berjalan kikuk di samping Menma, ia benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, andai saja ia benar-benar menjadi seorang putri.

"AKU PULANG!" suara mengelegar milik Menma yang tiba-tiba berkumandang membuat Hinata melonjak kaget. Pemuda penuh pesona di sampingnya ini tiba-tiba seakan berubah imej hanya dalam hitungan menit dan tentu saja membuat Hinata menatapnya heran.

Tiba-tiba sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang yang tampak ayu diumurnya yang kepala empat itu tersenyum dan menyambut kedatangan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Selamat datang sayang?!" kata Kushina. Ia memeluk Menma penuh kerinduan seakan baru saja bertemu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Menma tanpa rasa malu ataupun enggan segera menghambur pada pelukan sang ibu. Seperti seorang anak kecil ia nyengir lebar sampai-sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putir bersih itu.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai acara peluk-pelukan ibu anak itu selesai. Menma segera melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibu dan beralih kepada Hinata. Tangan besarnya langsung mendekap bahu Hinata, mendekatkannya pada tubuh bidangnya. Dengan penuh keceriaan ia memperkenalkan Hinata kepada sang ibu.

"Oh ya, aku membawa temanku. Namanya Hinat!" kata Menma. Kushina berbinar senang karena akan ada perempuan lain di rumahnya. Apalagi ia adalah seorang gadis. "Kami baru saja berteman, Hinata tak memiliki rumah. Karena itu kumohon agar ibu mengizinkan dia tinggal di sini bersama kita." Kata Menma.

Hinata hanya mampu menahan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu. Apalagi ketika sepasang lengan kekar Menma mendekapnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling ketika Kushina menyetujui permintaan putranya agar Hinata tinggal bersama mereka.

"Horee! Aku punya teman seumuran di rumah!" pekik Menma riang, persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru.

Sementara itu Hinata seketika lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

.

.

.

Mungkin malam ini bintang kembali menyinari langit, membawa berjuta harapan dalam setiap kerlipnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang maniknya menerawang kepada sang kerlip bintang di angkasa. Rasanya baru sedetik lalu tangisnya tumpah, tubuhnya penuh lelah. Dan baru ia kembali membuka mata, tiba-tiba semuanya telah sirna.

Hinata menatap tangan mungilnya yang terbalut perban, tidak terlalu dalam namun sedikit rasa perih pada luka masih terasa. Ia tersenyum miris, bagaimana ayahnya sekarang? Ah, ayah yang sangat membencinya tanpa alasan.

Kriet!

"Hinata?"

Kedatangan Menma dari pintu yang terbuka membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah, Menma?"

Lelaki berambut hitam jabrik itu tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam setelah menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ke atas. Dan apa gerangan yang membawa pemuda itu ke sini?

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Menma.

Hinata mengangguk, alis _indigo_nya sedikit terangkat. "Ke-napa kamu datang ke sini? Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya penuh rasa heran. Ia tahu sungguh tak sopan seorang pria bertandang ke kamar seorang gadis malam-malam begini.

Menma hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku bosan, maaf kalau aku menganggumu," kata Menma.

Hinata mengeleng pelan, dengan senyum lembut. "Tak apa, kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok. Malah aku merasa tidak kesepian sekarang," ujarnya lembut.

Menma tersenyum lebar, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Iris samudra miliknya bergerak dan menatap lama pada lengan dan kaki Hinata yang berbalut perban.

"Apakah lukamu masih terasa sakit?" tanyanya.

Hinata tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. walau kadang kala sedikit perih, tapi tidak sesakit tadi kok!" katanya.

Menma tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

Kedua anak manusia itu tenggelam dalam keheningan. Mereka saling terdiam, dan angin mulai membelai pelan-pelan membuat derit pada pintu jendela terdengar dan dedaunan yang mulai menari-nari di sela-sela tiupan sang angin.

"Malam ini… langitnya indah… ya?" ujar Hinata tanpa ia sadari.

Menma hanya bergumam. Dan pemuda dengan iris biru laut itu memutar kepala kepada jam dinding yang berevolusi. "Kurasa malam sudah sangat larut," ujar Menma, jemarinya bergerak mengenggam tangan Hinata. Membuat gadis belia itu sadar dari lamunannya kepada kerlip sang bintang.

"Eh?" Hinata merona dalam kilauan malam gelap.

"Lebih baik kau tidur!" tegur Menma. Ia beranjak dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju ranjang. Pemuda itu menoleh kepada Hinata seakan menunggu gadis itu tuk beranjak dari sana, namun seperti tersadar, ia segera membungkuk dan memposisikan kedua tangannya di punggung dan paha Hinata.

Hinata seketika tersentak, wajahnya seketika memerah dan ia gelagapan begitu Menma menangkatnya secara bridal style tanpa banyak bicara.

"Me-Menma?!" Hinata memekik.

Menma diam sejenak dan menatap Hinata heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan _innocent_.

Hinata meremas ujung kerah gaunnya. "Tu-turunkan a-aku…" pintanya.

Menma mengeleng. "Kakimu sedang terluka, kau pasti susah berjalan! Biarkan aku mengendongmu Hinata!" kata Menma bersikeras.

Hinata hanya mampu menunduk tanpa bicara. Sampai Menma melangkah dan naik ke atas ranjang, kemudian menurunkan tubuh mungilnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehati-hatian.

"Selamat malam Hinata…" Menma mengelus lembut rambut Hinata.

"Selamat malam Menma…" bisik Hinata ketika sosok jakung pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Hinata tetap terjaga. Walau malam telah larut, dan detik-detik jam terus bergerak. Sepasang mutiara putih itu tetap memandang pada gemerlap gelap angkasa, Hinata bangkit dan beranjak menuju balkon kamar yang sempat terbuka. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah lama menuju pagar. Hinata menatap kepada hamparan taman bunga yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru halaman.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Tuhan, semoga kebahagiaan ini takkan berakhir," gumam Hinata dalam doanya.

Kaki mungilnya berbalik kepada ranjang empuk yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah berbaring, ia menarik selimut dan mulai terpejam dalam mimpi panjang.

.

.

Pagi datang seolah tak di undang, melainkan datang begitu saja sesuai dengan perputaran waktu yang berlaku. Sinar mentari terbit menyilaukan sosok yang terlelap di atas ranjang empuk. Gadis itu mengerang dan mengerjabkan matanya.

Brak!

"SELAMAT PAGI~~!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan super heboh yang berasa dari pintu yang menjeblak terbuka.

Sosok hitam dengan rambut jabrik tiba-tiba melompat kepelukan Hinata tanpa aba-aba. "Me-Menma?!" Hinata seketika terlonjak dengan wajah memerah.

"Hehehe… selamat pagi Hinata~?" lelaki berambut hitam jabrik itu nyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih berkilau.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini?" tanya Hinata heran. Menma tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata.

"Waktunya sarapan. Karena itu aku menjemputmu!"

"Ka-kau datang kesini ha-hanya untuk menjemputku…?" Hinata tiba-tiba tergagap. Wajahnya memerah total. Rasanya baru pertama kali ini ada orang lain yang begitu perhatian padanya sampai-sampai bersedia menjemputnya untuk sekedar sarapan.

"Ayo!"

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Terima kasih…"

Di ruang makan rumah besar itu tampak penuh dengan berbagai hidangan. Suasana tampak ramai, karena di meja makan yang berderet panjang itu berderet-deret kursi telah tersedia. Hinata dapat menemukan keberadaan Kushina yang tengah sibuk menata piring, walau ia sebagai nyonya rumah tak membuatnya enggan untuk menyentuh dapur.

Kushina tersenyum lembut kala melihat kedua muda-mudi itu. Wanita yang masih tampak muda di umurnya yang mencapai kepala empat itu menengelus kepala Menma singkat-kebiasaannya sejak dulu yang tak pernah berubah- sementara sang putra tampak tak risih. Malahan ia dengan senang hati mengulurkan kepalanya tuk sekedar di elus sang ibu. Pemuda itu dengan cekatan menarik Hinata menuju salah satu kursi makan dan duduk berdampingan dengannya.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Semua anggota keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang itu plus semua pelayan yang ada di rumah mulai berkumpul di meja makan. Salah satu kebiasaan menyenangkan yang selalu keluarga ini lakukan adalah sarapan beramai-ramai seperti ini.

Hinata tersenyum kecil di tengah-tengah riuh sarapan bersama itu. sepersekian detik ia menatap satu-persatu raut ceria orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

_Tuhan, semoga selamanya akan seperti ini…_

.

.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" pemilik lavender itu tersentak. Ia menoleh sesaat dan melirik sosok pemuda dengan senyum matahari di wajahnya. Surainya nampak masih basah, menandakan bahwa sosok itu baru saja mandi.

"Tidak…" si gadis mengeleng pelan, memainkan surai-surai lembut itu.

"Kau terlihat murung!" celetuk si pemuda. Sang gadis mengerjab,

"Benarkah?!" tanyanya gugup. Sampai sang pemuda terkekeh pelan dan mengacak puncak rambut si gadis.

"Tidak kok, aku hanya bercanda… Hinata!" kekehnya. Sang gadis merengut kesal kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sang langit yang menampakan kecerahan luar biasa di ufuk sana.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikirmu selain betapa cerahnya hari ini, _ne_?" tanya sang pemuda sekali lagi. Hinata meliriknya sejenak sampai kembali mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada… aku hanya menikmati hari ini…" ujarnya tenang. "Hai, Menma-_kun_, bagaimana dengan ceritaku saat awal pertemuan kita?"

Menma tampak menatapnya, "maksudmu tentang Desa Daun?" tanyanya, Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. "Well…" ia sekiranya berusaha berfikir sejenak. "Aku sudah mencari info melalui internet dan segalanya, namun minim sekali info yang kudapat!" jawabnya. Raut sang gadis tampak menampakkan kekecewaan.

"Begitu ya?" ujarnya. "Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia berbalik dengan murung, kembali menatap pemandangan dari balik bingkai jendela. Sang pemuda mendekat dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu!" ucapnya sebagai pertanda sebuah janji di antara mereka. "Sebaiknya sekarang kita turun untuk sarapan, aku rasa ibu masak banyak hari ini!" ajaknya.

Sang gadis menurut dan mengikuti langkah sang pemuda meninggalkan ruangan kamar. Langkah mereka berdua berderap seirama, bersamaan dengan canda tawa yang menguar. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu dapur dan di sambut Kushina dan para pembantunya. Di atas meja makan telah tersedia bermacam-macam hidangan. Dan mereka semua makan dengan lahap.

"Ah, mana Paman, Bibi?" tanya Hinata ketika menyadari tak ada keberadaan sosok ayah dari Menma.

Dengan anggun Kushina tetap melahap hidangannya, "pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat ke kantor. Jadi maklum saja ya?" ujarnya lembut. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi… kau tinggal di mana Hinata-_cha_n?" pertanyaan Kushina seperti membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Lelehan keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

"Ano… eto-eto…" ia menunduk sejenak. Berbagai kilatan-kilatan memilukan berkelebat di benaknya, bagaimana keluarganya hancur dan berantakan. Bagaimana rumahnya yang kumuh dan tersisih di pinggir desa.

"Hinata?" Menma yang sepertinya menyadari menyentuh bahunya khawatir ketika yang ia dapat gadis itu terus saja menunduk. Sampai akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan senyum tegar ia berujar tuk menjawab.

"Saya kabur dari rumah, rumah saya berada di pinggir kota. Saya lupa tepatnya di mana, saya kira saya tersesat karena tahu-tahu saya sudah berada di jalan dan bertemu dengan Menma-kun!" jawabnya.

Kushina tampak tersenyum lembut, "begitu ya? aku mengerti alasanmu kebur dari rumah. Dulu aku pernah mengalaminya saat seumuranmu. Jiwa memberontak remaja memang hebat sekali! Ah, ya lebih baik jangan bahas hal ini!" putusnya. "Ah, ya, tinggallah di sini sesukamu Hinata-_chan_, aku senang akhirnya ada perempuan lain di rumah!" pintanya.

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Bibi!" ucap Hinata.

.

"Mungkin kita bisa menemukan banyak jawaban di perpustakaan!" ajak Menma tiba-tiba seusai mereka makan.

Hinata tak bisa mengelak dan mengikuti saja kemana pemuda itu mengajaknya. Memasuki mobil sport mewah milik Menma. Melaju kencang di jalanan modern dengan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit dan memasuki sebuah pelataran luas di sebuah pusat perpustakaan besar milik kota Konoha.

"Desa Daun adalah Konoha di masa lalu!" ucap Menma. Ia melangkah menuju buku-buku rak sejarah, langkah kakinya yang lebar membuat Hinata harus berlarian untuk menyusul. "Nah, ketemu!" pekiknya kecil, Menma segera membuka-buka buku tersebut dan membaca isinya. Hinata hanya mampu melihatnya penuh rasa tanya, ia tak mengerti apa yang Menma baca.

Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis kecil yang buta aksara, ia tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan. Karena sejak kecil sang ayah tak pernah menyekolahkannya, yang Hinata tahu hanyalah hal-hal kecil yang ia lihat sendiri.

"Apa yang tertulis di sana, Menma?" tanya Hinata, ia tahu, yang dipegang Menma adalah sebuah buku yang berisi tulisan, namun Hinata tak bisa membacanya.

Menma nampak menatap Hinata sesaat, sampai alisnya terangkat sejenak. "Desa Daun, sejarah Konoha di masa lalu.

Konoha berdiri beberapa abad yang lalu, awalnya Konoha adalah sebuah Desa kecil yang tak begitu banyak penduduk, orang-orang hidup dengan bertani dan berternak, sebagian hidup dengan berdagang dan memelihara domba. Pada masa itu Konoha dikenal dengan nama beberapa nama, yaitu _leaf village_ dan lebih dikenal dengan nama Desa Daun.

Lamban laun, Desa Daun mulai ramai karena memiliki tanah subur yang cocok ditanami berbagai tanaman, seorang saudagar kaya mulai membuka lahan usahanya di desa tersebut. Dan lamban laun Desa Daun mulai terkenal karena mampu menghasilkan bahan-bahan sayuran dan buah-buah unggul, sehingga banyak pendatang yang mulai menetap.

Dalam kurun seratus tahun terakhir, Desa Daun berkembang pesat, hutan-hutan mulai dibuka dan dibuatlah jalan, pedagang-pedagang mulai mensuplai kebutuhan akan buah dan sayuran dari desa Daun, dan lama-lama banyak pabrik-pabrik yang di dirikan, kemudian Desa Daun berubah menuju kea rah modern.

Desa Daun berubah nama menjadi Konoha, yang diresmikan oleh Walikota Sarutobi pada tahun 19XX." Kata Menma. Ia melirik Hinata yang nampak mematung. "Hinata?" panggilnya.

Hinata segera tersadar, "Ah eh ya… a-ada apa Menma?"

"Kau melamun?" Menma menatapnya heran. Hinata mengerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kegugupan nampak di wajahnya.

"A-ano… tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa…" balas Hinata.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu tentang desa Daun kan?" Menma mengembalikan buku tersebut di tempatnya. "Emm… ngomong-ngomong setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengeleng pelan, "_a-ano_, kupikir tidak ada. ba-bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ano, aku ingin melihat-lihat seperti apa Konoha saat ini!" ucap Hinata.

Menma mengangguk dan menarik tangan gadis indigo itu. membawanya menelusuri trotoar ramai Konoha, Hinata tak bisa berhenti melihat jalanan-jalanan yang sangat ramai, banyak mobil yang bersleweran ke sana kemari. Udara Konoha juga terasa agak panas, karena teriknya matahari yang bersinar. Tangan kecilnya mengusap peluh yang meluncur dari keningnya.

"Kau kepanasan ya? mau es krim?" tawar Menma. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Es Krim?"

"Iya, tunggu di sini sebentar ya? aku akan membelikannya!" perintah Menma, sosok tegapnya nampak melangkah pergi.

Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia menemukan sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Ia melangkah ke sana, mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku tersebut. Ia menerawang kepada langit cerah yang menampakkan sinar mentari.

"Desa Daun… adalah Konoha di masa lalu? Apakah, aku pergi ke masa depan?" tangannya yang putih menghalau sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. "Dan… bagaimana bisa?"

"Hinata?" tiba-tiba sosok Menma datang dengan dua buah cup es krim di tangannya. Hinata menatapnya ragu ketika Menma menyerahkan es krim tersebut. "Nah, ayo di makan, ini enak sekali! Maaf aku mengambil rasa yang sama, soalnya aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa!" kekehnya.

Hinata hanya menampilkan senyum simpul. Ia dengan pelan mulai menjilat ujung es krim tersebut setelah melirik Menma yang juga menjilat ujung es krimnya. Seketika rasa manis langsung menyergap indra perasanya, membuat Hinata terbelalak dan menatap takjub es krim di tangannya.

"Ini enak sekali…" ucapnya. "Ini pertama kalinya bagiku… memakan makanan seenak ini!"

Menma meliriknya sejenak sampai kekehan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. "Haha, kau lucu sekali, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya tertawa geli, ia kembali menatap es krim tersebut. Makanan di tangannya ini sangat enak dan manis, membuat Hinata teringat tentang kehidupannya dengan sang ayah yang sengat jauh berbeda dengan rasa manis di es krim itu.

'_ayah…'_ Hinata terdiam, ia merenung sesaat. _'Kenapa ayah sangat membenciku? Apa salahku? Apakah aku salah telah terlahir di dunia?'_

"Hai, Menma?!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil Menma. Membuat Menma menghentikan acara melahap es krimnya, bahkan Hinata pun langsung tersadar dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Beberapa pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Menma tampak menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabriknya. "Kau kencan?" ia melayangkan tatapan menggoda kepada Menma dan Hinata.

Sontak Menma tampak menggaruk rambutnya, sementara Hinata hanya menatap pemuda itu bingung.

Teman-teman Menma memperhatikan Hinata, sebagian nampak menyikut Menma main-main menggodanya.

"Wah dasar kau memang playboy sejati, kemarin kau sudah jalan dengan Shion, sekarang siapa lagi?" celetuk seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak dan manik ungu mengerling jahil kepada Menma.

Hinata yang mendengarnya nampak terdiam, wajahnya yang biasanya terhiasi rona merah itu nampak pucat basi mendengar celetukan teman Menma.

'_playboy… ?!' _

Tanpa ia sadari maniknya telah basah, ia sungguh tak menyangka Menma adalah seorang perayu wanita yang selalu ia dengar dari tetangga-tetangganya. Hinata sering mendengar bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang _playboy_ yang membawa keluar masuk wanita ke dalam bar. Hinata juga sering mendengar para wanita yang datang ke rumahnya menceritakan betapa sang ayah adalah perayu wanita yang sangat lihai.

Seorang lelaki bermulut manis dengan hati yang busuk!

Drap-Drap-Drap!

Hinata serta merta berlari meninggalkan Menma dan teman-temannya, mengabaikan teriakan Menma yang memanggilnya, ia berlari menuju ke dalam pepohonan yang terdapat di pinggir taman. Sampai akhirnya ia tersandung akar pohon yang kebetulan mencuat dari tanah, ia jatuh, tangisnya semakin mengencang.

"Hiks… kenapa Menma… kenapa?" isaknya pilu. Ia sudah terlanjur terjerat oleh pesona lelaki itu.

Setelah sekian lama menangis dalam isakannya, Hinata merasa hari telah beranjak siang. Ia segera menghapus bekas airmata dipipinya, tangannya yang mungil menyentuh kepalanya yang pening karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Sudahlah…" ujarnya. "Aku harus pulang… ke tempat Bibi Kushina…" ujarnya lirih, ia ingat masih ada orang yang akan menerimanya.

Langkah-langkah kaki mungilnya tak tentu arah, sampai ia akhirnya terduduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Puk!

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" sebuah suara membuatnya terhenyak. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan sosok Menma yang menatapnya khawatir. "Maaf, teman-temanku-"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Ti-tidak apa-apa…" kilahnya. "Aa… ma-maaf aku tiba-tiba lari… sehingga membuatmu khawatir!" ujarnya.

Menma nampak melebarkan senyumnya, "sudahlah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang! Hari sudah semakin siang!" ajaknya. Hinata mengangguk pelan, dengan senyum simpul ia menyambut uluran tangan Menma.

.

Sesampainya di rumah megah Uzumaki, tampak beberapa pelayan yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan di atas meja makan. Hinata tak terlalu mengerti namun ia akhirnya memutuskan melangkah ke dalam kamarnya, berganti pakaian untuk kemudian bergabung di meja makan untuk makan siang.

Tok-tok!

"Kau ada di dalam, Nak Hinata?" sosok Kushina, ibu Menma melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Gadis itu yang tengah menatap jendela menoleh kepada Kushina sembari menampilkan senyum lembut.

"Ada apa Bi?" tanya Hinata lembut. Kushina tersenyum simpul.

"Berdandanlah untuk makan siang sebentar lagi ya? akan ada tamu special yang datang!" pintanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia membuka-buka lemari pakaian yang ada di kamarnya, memilah-milah dress yang sekiranya cocok untuknya, setelah sepersekian menit bergelut dengan bedak dan dressnya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar menuju ruang makan utama tempat makan siang akan diadakan.

Hidangan lengkap nampak memenuhi meja makan yang luas itu, sosok Menma juga telah rapi dengan pakaian santainya sementara Kushina tampak fresh dengan dress hijau muda miliknya, sosok Minato tak tampak karena ia masih berada di kantor.

"Duduklah Hinata, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai!" perintah Menma dengan semangat. Hinata dengan anggun mengambil tempat di samping Menma.

Ting-tong!

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menggema di seluruh rumah, Kushina segera beranjak dan berlari kecil menuju pintu, berkata bahwa ia akan menyambut tamu istimewa yang tadi ia bicarakan. Hinata penasaran siapa gerangan tamu istimewa tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu! Bibi senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Hanabi-chan!" pekik Kushina dengan nada riang sembari mengandeng seorang gadis berambut panjang yang nampak anggun dengan dress coklatnya, manik bulan gadis itu nampak mengerling ramah di balik poni panjangnya yang menjuntai jatuh.

Hinata hanya mampu terdiam, ia merasa ada yang tak beres di sekelilingnya. Kushina nampak mempersilakan gadis itu duduk di sampingnya, dan tiada henti memujinya seolah gadis bersurai coklat itu adalah anak kesayangannya.

Makan siang berlalu dengan cepat, Hinata merasa ia seolah tersingkir dari perhatian Kushina, semua perhatian mereka tersedot oleh sosok gadis bersurai coklat dengan manik bulan itu.

"Oh ya, Hanabi-chan, perkenalkan ini Hinata!" tiba-tiba Kushina memperkenalkan Hinata. Hinata nampak terkesiap seketika.

"Ha-halo, salam kenal!" sapa Hinata kepada gadis dengan manik bulan itu, Hanabi nampak mengangguk dengan senyum ramah.

"Salam kenal Hinata-san, namaku Hanabi Hyuuga, tunangan Menma!"

Hinata tiba-tiba membeku, manik bulannya melirik sosok Menma yang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. Namun sepasang permata langit itu kembali memusatkan atensinya kepada sosok gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Dan dunia Hinata seolah memutih…

.

.

Hinata nampak melamun menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, ia menopang dangu kepada jendela yang terbuka lebar, nampak kabut di manik bulannya.

'_Kenapa akhirnya harus seperti ini?'_ desahnya dalam hati.

'_Apakah aku takkan menemukan kebahagiaan?'_

Angin kembali membelai surainya yang panjang. Sampai Hinata mengangkat alisnya kala melihat sesuatu yang nampak berkilau di bawah sana, ditengah-tengah sekumpulan tanaman mawar yang berada di halaman. Sesuatu yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya membawanya pada halaman tempat kilauan itu berasal.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya guna menemukan benda yang dicarinya, sampai akhirnya ia meraba-raba mawar-mawar yang nampak rimbun.

Tes!

"ah!" tanpa ia sadari, jemarinya tergores duri-duri mawar. Hinata mendesah kecil melihat telunjuknya yang berdarah, ia mengemut jemarinya sembari manik bulannya melihat kesana-sini. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sebuah botol kaca yang nampak memantulkan cahaya mentari.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata memunggutnya, maniknya melebar kala melihat butiran pasir di dalam botol itu.

'_Ja-jam pasir?!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. Ia teringat tentang jam pasir yang ia temukan di gudang rumahnya kala itu. _'ti-tidak mungkin!'_

Sampai Hinata merasakan angin bertiup sangat kencang, bersamaan dengan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berterbangan menerpanya. Ia menutup matanya agar tidak kelilipan. Sampai Hinata bisa menciuman bau wangi mawar yang menguar lembut di sekelilingnya.

.

.

"Hai-hai! Bangun!" panggil suara nyaring yang terdengar di telinganya. "bangun hei!" suara itu terdengar lagi di telinganya. Kali ini ia merasakan sentuhan kasar di bahunya, membuatnya terguncang sesaat.

Hinata nampak mengerjabkan matanya, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sekelebat pepohonan rindang yang berwarna kecoklatan, harum musim gugur segera memenuhi penciumannya. Hinata segera tersadar, ia bangkit dan menoleh ke sana-sini penuh kebingungan, sampai maniknya bertemu dengan sepasang manik samudra yang menatapnya heran.

"Hai, kau baik-baik saja? kenapa kau tiduran di sini?" tanya pemilik manik samudra itu penasaran.

Hinata nampak terpaku, sosok dengan senyuman lebar itu nampak mengurai senyum, kulitnya yang kecoklatan eksotis nampak berkilat, lesung pipinya nampak dihiasi guratan seperti kumis kucing. Surainya yang pirang terkuncir dua bergerak perlahan ketika angin bertiup sedikit kencang.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gugup.

Sosok yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu nampak menangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Sampai akhirnya senyum di bibirnya mengembang. "Namaku Naruko Uzumaki, salam kenal ya!" sapanya.

.

To be continue


	3. Part 3 : Meet Naruko from Past

Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto

Sand Clock

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

.

_Kepada waktu yang terus berputar pada porosnya_

_Bawa aku menembus waktu_

_Buat aku menemukan kebahagiaan_

_Di masa depankah?_

_Masa lalu kah?_

_Ataukah masa sekarang?_

_._

_._

Sepasang manik langit itu menatap Hinata lembut, kaki-kakinya yang ramping nampak berselonjor nyaman dengan selimut gaun panjang yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya yang pirang nampak bergerak-gerak tertiup angin, di sampingnya sosok Hinata tengah duduk dengan tatapan yang mengarah kepada dedaunan musim gugur yang merah.

"Namaku Hinata!" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman lembut.

Naruko mengangguk-angguk, "Hinata-tempat yang terang- ya?" gumamnya sembari menerawang. "Hai-hai, apa yang membuatmu tiduran di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hinata nampak terbata-bata sesaat, sampai akhirnya manik bulannya memicing gugup. "_Eto_… sepertinya aku tersesat…" balasnya. "Kau sendiri, Naruko-_chan_?"

Naruko mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata, manik birunya menerawang kepada langit yang nampak kemerahan menjelang sore. "Aku kabur sebentar dari rumah, Ayah terus saja memaksaku untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Neji! Itu benar-benar membuatku bosan! Lelaki itu sangat dingin dan pendiam, tak cocok denganku yang berisik ini!" celetuknya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu tersadar dan menatap Hinata gugup. "Maaf… aku tiba-tiba malah bercerita hal yang tak perlu!"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "tidak apa-apa, _ne_! aku juga sama, aku kabur dari rumah karena Ayah terus mengurungku di gudang!" akunya. "Haha… dan akhirnya aku malah tersesat!" keluhnya.

Naruko menatapnya iba, tangan mungilnya yang berbalut sarung tangan nampak mengenggam, ia benar-benar tak menyangka gadis indigo di hadapannya ini sangat tegar. Betapa tegarnya ia bisa menjalani hidup bersama dengan Ayahnya yang sangat kejam, Naruko ingat ayahnya adalah sosok yang sangat penyayang dan menuruti semua keinginannya, hal itu membuatnya manja dan terkadang sering membangkang dan tak menuruti perintah sang ayah.

Seharusnya ia bersyukur memiliki hidup yang lebih baik daripada Hinata.

"Hinata… boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Naruko hati-hati. "A-apakah kau membenci Ayahmu yang seperti itu?"

Hinata menatap gadis itu lama, sampai sebuah senyum sendu berkembang di bibir gadis itu. ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak… aku tak pernah bisa membenci Ayah, bagaimanapun Ayah adalah Ayahku, dia yang membesarkanku selama ini. Terkadang aku hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa ayah sangat membenciku!" ujarnya. "Aku hanya berfikir, salahkah aku lahir di dunia ini? sehingga Ayah sangat membenciku…"

Naruko bisa melihat kelopak gadis bersurai indigo itu agak menyipit, di pelupuknya tetesan airmata berkumpul, siap tumpah kapan saja. Naruko mengambil sapu tangan dari saku roknya dan mengulurkannya pada Hinata. "hapus airmatamu!" perintahnya. Hinata menerima sapu tangan itu dan perlahan menghapus air matanya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Hinata tulus. Naruko mengangguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Ayahku adalah seorang saudagar kaya di daerah ini!" tiba-tiba Naruko mulai bercerita. "Sejak kecil aku terlahir sebagai piatu, Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, karena itu Ayah sangat menyayangiku dan merawatku dengan sepenuh hati. Itu membuatku merasa sangat dimanja, terkadang aku tak senang saat Ayah tiba-tiba menjodohkanku dengan seorang lelaki dari keluarga yang tinggal jauh di negeri Selatan!" ceritanya.

"Aku mencoba menuruti perintah Ayah, tapi ternyata pemuda itu sungguh menyebalkan, ia pendiam sekali berbanding terbalik denganku. Sifatnya yang pendiam membuatku bingung, aku kesal dan akhirnya ingin menjauh dari pemuda itu!" rutuknya dengan mimik kesal.

Sementara Hinata yang hanya mendengarkan nampak mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali kan?" ujar Hinata pelan, "Naruko mempunyai ayah yang sangat perhatian dan pemuda yang perhatian pada Naruko!" ujar Hinata.

Naruko nampak termenung, "Kau benar, sedingin apapun pemuda itu, dia tetap mencariku, menjagaku dan selalu berusaha di sampingku." Ujar Naruko. "Tapi… itu semata-mata karena Ayah sudah mempercayakanku padanya." Ujarnya.

Hinata nampak menatap Naruko sejenak, "Tapi… bukankah itu lebih baik, itu tandanya, pemuda itu sangat menghargai dan menyayangimu! Jika tidak, untuk apa dia terus menjagamu selama ini, padahal sepertinya dia pun tahu kalau Naruko tidak menyukainya!"

Naruko nampak kembali termenung. Kali ini kedua gadis itu tenggelam dalam diam, sampai terdengar suara derap kuda yang mendekat.

Naruko dan Hinata segera memutar wajah, melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Naruko?! Syukurlah akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Paman mencarimu kemana-mana!" desah sosok pemuda jakung yang tengah berada di atas kuda.

Naruko segera bangkit, "Maaf sudah merepotkan!" sesalnya.

Laki-laki itu mengeleng pelan, "sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali!" titahnya. Ia segera melompat turun mendekati gadis berambut pirang itu. namun alisnya nampak berkerut ketika melihat sosok Hinata.

"Temanmu?" tanyanya.

Naruko mengangguk, "Namanya Hinata!" kata Naruko memperkenalkan, "Dan Hinata, dia Hyuuga Neji!"

Hinata nampak terdiam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya Naruko menepuk bahunya, "aku harus pergi, terima kasih atas sarannya. Ternyata saling berbagi kisah tidak buruk juga!" ujar Naruko. "sampai ketemu lagi!"

Naruko segera naik ke punggung sang Kuda, bersamaan dengan pemuda bersurai coklat dan bermanik bulan itu yang sekejab sudah berada di belakang Naruko. Memacu sang kuda dengan tegas, dan sosok mereka kemudian berlalu pergi.

Hinata memandang kepergian mereka dengan raut sendu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, kakinya yang jenjang tak beralas menyentuh dedaunan gugur yang berwarna coklat. Tanpa ia sadari ia segera bangkit dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Ujung kakinya menyisir dedaunan gugur yang menumpuk, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu seperti membentur ibu jari kakinya. Hinata berjongkok sesaat.

Tangannya menyingkirkan dedaunan gugur itu, dan menemukan sebuah jam pasir putih dengan kaca transparan tergeletak. Sampai manik bulannya tiba-tiba menatap butir-butir pasir di dalam kaca itu yang perlahan terjun turun ke dasar. Dan semuanya terasa terang benerang…

.

.

"Uh?"

Kelopaknya sekejap terbuka. Ia segera bangkit dan mengucek matanya pelan, Hinata tersadar dan melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan lemari-lemari dan barang-barang tua yang berdebu. Tempat yang tak lagi asing baginya.

"Semua yang terjadi tadi… apakah hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka?" gumamnya sendu.

Ia segera bangkit dan melihat jendela yang masih memancarkan cahaya orange mentari senja. "Tapi terasa nyata sekali…" gumamnya sendu entah pada siapa namun sebuah senyum lembut berkembang di bibirnya.

Manik bulannya menangkap senja yang sangat indah di ujung cakrawala sana.

.

.

bersambung

agak membingungkan ya? di sini anggap saja settingnya western, jadi Naruko memakai gaun.

Terima kasih atas reviewnya :

Ika chan : nasib baiknya di chapter terakhir kok.

: iya, tapi Hinata bukan penjelajah waktu, kaya kebetulan dia menjelajah waktu dengan jam pasir sebagai medianya.

Heztynha uzumaki : haha, Hinata menjelajah waktu lewat jam pasir, pertama dia ke masa depan dan ketemu sama Menma, kemudian dia ke masa lalu ketemu Naruko, dan yang terakhir di masa sekarang –masa waktu Hinata hidup- dia bakal ketemu Naruto

Sign

Kazama Sakura


	4. The Ending : Meet Naruto from Present

Sand Clock

By Kazama Sakura aka Pink Uchiha

.

Last Chapter : Meet Uzumaki Naruto From the Present

.

.

Suara keributan membuatnya segera tersadar, ia mengintip melalui celah pintu gudang yang berlubang, terdengar suara derab langkah dan teriakan sang ayah yang nampak marah bercampur panik.

"LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH!" teriak suara Ayahnya yang mengelegar, Hinata hanya mampu meneguk ludah, sampai ia akhirnya memukul-mukul daun pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AYAH? APA YANG TERJADI? AYAH? AYAH?!" pekiknya, sampai suara sang ayah yang mengelegar mulai terdengar menjauh, bersamaan dengan itu daun pintu yang mengurungnya perlahan terbuka. Ruangan gudang yang gelap perlahan mulai terang oleh cahaya lampu yang berasal dari daun pintu yang terbuka.

Hinata mundur beberapa jengkal, ketika sosok laki-laki menjulang di hadapannya, laki-laki dengan kemeja dan sepatu boots coklat yang nampak mengkilat. Laki-laki itu segera menghampiri Hinata, menuntunnya keluar sampai tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu terkulai begitu saja, ia bisa saja jatuh jika sosok laki-laki itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona?" tanya lelaki itu hati-hati, sembari merebahkan Hinata di kursi kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari perapian.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, seharian ia terkurung di dalam gudang, sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tidak makan, barang mengisi perut dengan sesendok nasi pun tidak.

Laki-laki itu segera beringsut mundur, mengambil kursi kayu yang lain dan duduk di hadapan Hinata, dengan tenang sang lelaki mengeluarkan sebuah lencana dari sakunya.

"Saya polisi yang ditugaskan Tuan Mizuki, saya menangkap Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi atas laporan perampokan dan perjudian." Ucap lelaki itu. "Maaf Nona, kalau boleh saya tahu, anda siapanya Tuan Hyuuga?" tanyanya mulai membuka introgasi.

Hinata yang nampak kepayahan hanya menatap pemuda itu sayu, sampai ia bibirnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan berucap.

"Dia… ayahku…" jawab Hinata. "Kumohon… lepaskan Ayah… aku… tidak bisa hidup tanpa ayah… beliau satu-satunya keluargaku… sekarang…" pintanya. "Kumohon… kumohon… Tuan."

Sayangnya laki-laki itu menunduk dan mengeleng pelan, ia nampak mengigit bibirnya getir dan menepuk bahu Hinata. "Maafkan saya, Nona Hyuuga, Tuan Hyuuga sudah tidak bisa dibebaskan, hukumannya sungguh berat." Tuturnya. "Atas semua perbuatannya, ia harus menerima hukuman penjara selama 20 tahun!"

Dan seketika Hinata terkulai kembali, tubuhnya semakin terasa letih, bersamaan dengan itu pandangannya mulai menggelap.

.

.

Manik bulannya tak pernah bosan menatap guguran coklat di musim gugur, anginpun berhembus tak tentu, terkadang dingin terkadang hangat. Namun itu tak berarti, ia akan mengeratkan syal rajutnya ketika rasa dingin menyapa, dan akan melonggarkan syal rajutnya bila rasa panas terasa. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti menguraikan senyum, bukanlah senyum bahagia, namun sebuah senyum tegar yang selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Sampai pintu kayu yang berwarna coklat kekuningan itu berderak terbuka, menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang beberapa waktu ini tak pernah absen berkunjung.

Sepasang manik itu bertemu, bulan dan langit biru. Semuanya bertemu dan saling memancarkan rasa rindu, namun sang gadis tak beranjak hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum sambutan yang dibalas tak kalah lembut oleh sang pemuda, sampai pemuda itu melangkah, menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kau asyik sekali?" sapa sang pemuda. Gadis dengan iris bulan itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, sampai ia berpaling sejenak seraya berujar.

"Aku selalu suka musim gugur…" ujarnya.

Pemuda itu nampak menangkat alisnya sembari menarik sudut bibirnya, "benarkah?"

"Ya…" gadis itu mengangguk. "semuanya berwarna coklat… indah bukan?"

Pemuda di sampingnya hanya tergelak sesaat, seraya mendengus dan mengelus lembut rambut biru keunguan itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan… ayah?" tanya gadis itu lagi, sang pemuda kembali menghela nafas pelan sebelum tersenyum sendu.

"Kepolisian terus menahannya, atas kasusnya selama ini hukumannya diperberat menjadi seumur hidup. Maafkan aku… kurasa beliau akan menghabiskan masa tuanya di penjara…" ucapnya getir.

Namun sang gadis tak menyahut dan malahan mengulum senyum lembut, "tak mengapa… setidaknya beliau masih di beri umur panjang."

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?" tanya sang pemuda.

Gadis itu mengeleng pelan, "aku ingin… tapi kurasa bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat."

Manik bulannya kembali menerawang, kali ini kepada langit yang nampak penuh awan putih. "Sakit fisik bisa cepat sembuhnya, tapi tidak dengan sakit hati."

"Aku mengerti… kau pasti merasa sangat trauma tentang-"

"Bukan begitu!" sang gadis menyela sembari menatap manik biru itu sungguh-sungguh. "Bukan tentang aku… tapi tentang sakit hati ayah kepadaku…" imbuhnya.

ia hampir saja membantah, namun sang gadis hanya meletakkan telunjuk mungilnya di bibir, menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Ini salahku… karena aku lahir. Karena aku lahir sebagai putri ayah yang tak berguna… aku saja tak bisa membuatnya bahagia." Ucap sang gadis. "ini salahku… karena aku tak pernah bisa menghandirkan senyum dalam hidupnya." Ujarnya lagi.

Sang pemuda mengeleng keras sembari menarik bahunya mendekat, memeluknya erat. "Kau tahu Hinata, terkadang… kita sebagai manusia pernah berbuat salah tetapi kita juga selalu memiliki kebenaran dibalik kesalahan yang kita perbuat." Ucapnya.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri, berhentilah berpikir semua ini salahmu!" tegasnya. "Ingatlah Hinata, bukan keinginanmu lahir sebagai putrinya, bukan pula keinginanmu ia tak bahagia, apa yang ia alami memang semata-mata akibat dari kelakuannya!"

"Kau tahu, manusia yang berbuat baik akan merasakan kebaikan di hidupnya, karena ia selalu berbuat baik sehingga ia merasa tentram. Berbeda dengan manusia yang berbuat jahat, apapun yang ia rasakan, ia akan merasa tersiksa karena ia sendiri tahu perbuatannya adalah perbuatan yang sangat tercela!"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh lengan pemuda itu. "Terima kasih… Naruto." Bisiknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, ketika ia merasakan tangan mungil Hinata merayap di lehernya dan merayap menuju pipinya sembari mengelusnya pelan penuh perasaan. Dan disitulah, ketika Naruto mulai mempersempit jarak dan memberika kecupan untuk gadis cantik yang berada di pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu, adalah pelajaran yang akan menemanimu di masa mendatang!" hibur Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Rasanya… aku rindu sekali. Rasanya ini seperti aku bertemu dirimu yang lain, dirimu yang hidup di masa yang sama denganku…" ujar Hinata pelan. "Kau tahu… tentang sebuah jam pasir yang akan membawamu melewati waktu?" Hinata mengulum senyum. "ternyata dongeng itu benar…"

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, namun ia masih memeluk Hinata lembut.

"Jam pasir yang akan membawamu menemukan kebahagiaan, entah di masa lalu… masa sekarang ataupun masa depan."

Hinata menyentuh pipi Naruto yang dihiasi tiga guratan berbentuk kumis di kedua pipinya. "Guratan ini tak pernah berubah…" tangan mungilnya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut, "rambut ini tak pernah berubah… tetap sama seperti kedua kalinya aku bertemu denganmu." Hinata nampak terkikik kecil, sampai akhirnya tangan mungilnya menyentuh sudut mata Naruto dengan lembut.

Tatapan mereka saling terkunci, dan Hinata kembali mengulum senyum lembut, bersamaan dengan itu setetes air mata bahagia terjun dari pelupuk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan… bagaimana manik biru ini selalu mempesonaku. Dan aku akhirnya sadar, kau tidak pernah pergi jauh… kau selalu bersamaku. Entah di masa lalu, masa depan… bahkan masa sekarang…"

Naruto hanya mengeleng pelan, ia tak paham ucapan Hinata. Namun ia tahu, gadis itu adalah miliknya, miliknya di waktu apapun, kapanpun dan bagaimanapun.

.

.

_Di masa lalu, Hyuuga Neji menikahi Uzumaki Naruko karena perjodohan, tapi akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta._

_Di masa depan, Uzumaki Menma menikahi Hyuuga Hanabi setelah pertunangan, dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia._

_Di masa kini, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata bertemu, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bersama dalam kebahagiaan._

_._

_Tidak perduli _

_Entah di masa lalu_

_Masa depan ataupun_

_Masa kini…_

_Uzumaki dan Hyuuga_

_Hyuuga dan Uzumaki_

_Akan selalu bertemu dan akhirnya bersatu_

_._

_Dan akhirnya jam pasir membawa Hinata melewati waktu dan menemukannya kebahagiaannya di masa sekarang bersama sosok yang dicintainya di masa lalu, masa depan maupun masa kini._

_._

_._

_The End_

_._

Akhirnya bisa namatin fic ini, setelah hiatus setahun, dirombak bulan-bulan kemarin dan akhirnya sekarang bisa ditamatin.

Terima kasih untuk pereview yang sudah mengikuti fic ini, begitu juga readers. Saya akan balas satu-satu review di chapter kemarin, dan untuk review di chapter ini akan dibalas langsung di PM bagi yang login.

Thanks to :

**Thoriqbayusagara : **belum, ini chapter terakhir.

** : **salam kenal juga, makasih udah baca. Iya Different fate bakalan update, tapi enggak tahu kapan.

**Heztynha uzumaki **: Hinata bisa menjelajah waktu karena enggak sengaja. Anggap aja jam pasir tsb kaya mesin waktu gitu, jadi itu bukan kemampuan alaminya Hinata.

**Phoenix** : bukan sih, urutan pertamanya NarukoNeji, NaruHina baru MenmaHana. Yah intinya bagaimanapun Uzumaki sama Hyuuga tetep jodoh walau di masa lalu, masa kini ataupun di masa depan.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih, selain itu juga saya ucapkan selamat bulan Ramadhan bagi teman-teman muslim. Moga-moga amal ibadah kita dibulan suci ini penuh berkah dan barokah.

Sign

Kazama Sakura


End file.
